Leader of the Free World
by flawdsamm
Summary: Fitzgerald is five months into his second term all is going well until Olivia decides to show up in D.C. causing Fitz to decide if he wants to keep America stable or if he wants Olivia. (I love Olitz as much as the next but I think this needs to happen) One shot unless I feel like continuing the story.
1. Leader of the Free World

Seven arduous, sluggish, treacherous months elapsed since Olivia Pope left D.C. Fitzgerald Grant presently endured five months into his sophomore term. The misery consumed him like a wrongfully accused man in prison except he wasn't wrongfully accused and he was serving a four year sentence known as his presidency. Fitzgerald tried not to think of her. The women who he's done nothing but give abundant amounts of affection but never seemed to care. He desired to pursue his delirium but after a profound conception of the idea he hesitated knowing Cyrus would disapprove. Mellie's well-being often compared to a yo-yo. She experienced highs and lows. The death of Jerry steered Fitz and Mellie's relationship towards a more positive direction. His awareness of the rape engendered him to regard Mellie with more respect, with this came more emotionally charged conversations which built trust. It felt peculiar having a true sense of serenity with Mellie. Having a truce and growing stronger from last year was odd.

Fitz had been a relentless politician. Passing more and more bills, acts, and laws than any other president in the 21st century. He became more efficient, dynamic, and systematic; America was evolving. He considered the theory that Cyrus fed to him; Olivia's absence was favorable for the stability of America. Cyrus indoctrinated Fitz into believing that Olivia's absence actually benefited America. Fitz knew better, he had full comprehension of why the country was prospering it was because of his spare time. Without constantly defying security protocols to see Olivia; he decided to use the affection he shared for Olivia and used it toward making history. Essentially it was brilliance. The centrists were content; libertarians and liberal were beginning to accept right ideas and conservatives were understanding left ideas. President Grant had began a revolution of uniting the GOP and Dem's

Sitting in the Oval Office he had just finished signing a bill. Mellie entered into his office bringing with her Cyrus. Both of their countenance's looked serious. There was several moments of quietude before Cyrus spoke up.

"Sir, we have a situation" Cyrus said bringing him into a moment of panic.

" Can you elaborate?" Fitz asked standing up walking closer to the duo.

"Olivia Pope" Mellie said in a low pitched voice. Thousands of questions formed in his mind.

"What about Olivia?" Fitz questioned his wife cooly.

"She's come back" Cyrus replied

Fitz stood there unchanged by this news. He proceeded to sit down at his desk. Cyrus was astonished at his demeanour.

"Fitz, Olivia Pope is back in D.C." Mellie reiterated.

"And? How does this pertain to me?" Fitz said avoiding making eye contact with Mellie.

"She was your mistress for Pete sakes. It very well pertains to you" Cyrus said getting angry.

"Not anymore" Fitz said not giving Cyrus his full attention.

"Okay well sorry we bothered you" Cyrus said looking at Mellie. Leaving the Oval Office they continued their conversation.

"You know what this could do to his presidency. He's done outstanding this term" Mellie said whispering.

"I understand Mellie I do. Just know that Fitz is needing less of my advice nowadays" Cyrus said before he was interrupted.

"It will ruin him. He will drink more than ever and our relationship will shatter because Olivia Pope has entered back into the picture" Mellie expressed frustrated.

"Mellie, it's his prerogative to know a women he is...was in love with is no longer absent but indeed made her presence back to D.C." Cyrus said quietly making sure no one could hear their conversation. Mellie acknowledged what he said and moved on to another one of many issues she dealt with that day.

Fitz back in his office pondered over what Cyrus disclosed to him about Olivia. Taking a sip of scotch he came to a conclusion about what he would do concerning Olivia's homecoming.

He made a decision; pursuing Olivia would put the country in a tailspin, he would no longer be able to focus because his emotions would get the best of him. Fitz despised how he started thinking; he was not thinking like himself but like a political beast with no expressions and that title rightfully did not suit Fitz. It was Cyrus. Fitz urgently needed a decision to choose. Either he go after Olivia or let her go definitively for the third time. It was necessary that Fitz thought of himself. He spent five months making sure that his term started off well and he owed it to himself to cautiously contemplate on what concept to act on. As he drew a blank he sat down on his couch. He reminisced to the days of Olivia running around the White House instructing reporters and journalist, attending meetings, he even remembered the first time he told her he loved her. But that could not happen anymore, he had a duty to his country no matter how appealing love enticed, America demanded his full regard. He already let them down in his first term with moral failing, he refused to let his feelings deter the country. Getting up from the couch he poured himself another glass of scotch. Letting the taste burn his mouth, he felt isolated in his office, he felt like he could only rely on his months old scotch to get him through.

A knock arose from the door, "Come in" President Grant allowed sipping his scotch.

"Mr. President we have Olivia Pope on the line" Tom said holding the phone under his crossed arm. Fitz clenched his mouth together before answering. His heart began to pump faster. He sighed emphatically.

"Tell Ms. Pope, I'm busy with Mellie" Fitzgerald thought up quickly. He failed to notice how grave that rejoinder was.

"Sir, she said she really needs to speak with you" Tom insisted giving him the phone.

"Hang up" President Grant commanded. He figured hanging up was the best thing to do.

Fitz strolled over to his master suite in the White House seeing Mellie in a slumber. Fitz was slightly inebriated and irrationally formulated the idea to find his record player and listen to music. Finding it hidden under some old sweaters in one of many drawers. He found an old record that had some of his favorite songs. He sat on the ground torturing himself with doleful love songs.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away._

Mellie woke up seeing the distress, agony, and defeat on Fitzgerald's face as he replayed the song over and over again.

(A/N: I don't know if I should continue with this story or just let it be a one shot, let me know what you think of this story. Review!)


	2. What's the Worth?

_A/N: So I got good reviews with this so I decided to give this a shot...Also as I've stated before I am an avid Olitz fan, I do think Olivia and Fitz are endgame I just think they have to overcome a few barriers._

**Chapter 2: What's the Worth?**

Fitzgerald attended multiple Intel Committee hearings so he could get ahead of his thoughts. He wanted to commandeer his workload by drowning himself into redundancies. Returning back to the oval he observed Cyrus pouring himself a glass of scotch which was irregular considering Cyrus never had a taste for scotch.

"Cyrus what are you doing?" Fitz asked curious as to why he was in the oval.

"I'm celebrating the last few moments, you will experience as a sane man" Cyrus remarked putting his feet on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz said touching his temples.

"You're stubborn, irrefutable, and lonely. You can't save yourself from your own harm" Cyrus said obscuring away from his point.

"Get to the point, Cy" Fitzgerald answered sternly.

"Olivia Pope, the infamous fox who snaked her way onto your signing pen, has came to a surprising conclusion that her father who is a B-613 Command Operative indeed murdered Jerry" Cyrus said slightly inebriated.

"What?" Fitz said surprised.

"I said the infamous fox-" Cyrus started again.

"No. Rowan looked me in the eyes and said that he would help me get Marie Wallace! He looked me dead in the eyes and lied!" Fitz exclaimed angrily throwing a file he saw on the ground.

"If you would just talk to Olivia" Cyrus urged.

"Fine" Fitz settled

"She's in my office for the time being" Cyrus redirected.

"I'll be there. I just need time to...I'll be there" Fitz responded. Cyrus accepted and left the room. Fitz tempted himself by pouring himself a glass of scotch but then refused to drink it. He walked towards Cyrus' office only to meet Mellie on the way. He studied her face noticing her worry and fret.

"I've known for a week" Mellie said breaking the silence.

"A week?" Fitz said shocked.

"It...we...you have to understand we tried to get you to see her but you refused" Mellie attempted to justify.

"Your my wife, we are a team, we work together, if you found something like that out you come to me" Fitz said walking away.

"Cyrus convinced me that it was pertinent we waited" Mellie remarked trying to catch up to him but it was futile. He already maneuvered his way into Cyrus' office. He endeavored to brace himself as he rotated the knob opening the door.

Olivia stood vertical when she saw Fitz enter into the room. Aplenty of emotions flooded the office. Cyrus could sense the tension and spoke in order to break the awkward silence.

"Olivia why don't you have a seat" Cyrus said motioning for her to sit down. Olivia nodded and took a seat.

"I got a call from Harrison about two months from my departure. He said it was urgent. I think he had been in the hole. Harrison figured out that Rowan used Tom to kill Jerry in order to get back at you for stealing his child" Olivia divulged feeling somehow guilty for the whole ordeal. Fitz took a deep breath before he forged ahead with a statement.

"Cyrus can you give us the room" President Grant commanded.

"Sure" He said unwillingly. Cyrus truthfully wanted to see how everything would pan out.

"Mr. President, I thought you had a right to know that Marie Wallace didn't kill Jerry. Rowan did and it didn't help that I was distraught over not being able to win you the election" Olivia further explained. Fitzgerald gazed at her discombobulated, he soon the spoke, "Thank you for telling me this. I will alert the FBI" Fitz said dismissing her.

"You'll alert the FBI? This is B-613 we are talking about. The most powerful agency in the executive branch this exceeds the FBI" Olivia expressed

"This is something I will take care of" Fitz replied avoiding looking at her.

"But this is something you-" Olivia made an effort to say.

"Why are you back?" Fitz bluntly questioned her.

"Fitz I-" Olivia tried to speak

"You lost the right to informally address me...why did you come back?" President Grant rudely interrupted her.

"I don't think you can ever forgive me but I just wanted to apologize for everything"

"Your wrong. I can forgive you. I can't forgive myself for giving you the power to obliterate me, destroy me, and ruin me for everything I was worth" He said trying to prevent his tears from falling from his eyes.

"Was it worth it? Leaving me emotionally damaged for him? Was it worth it? Was he worth it? Why wasn't I worth a damn?" Fitz continued to ask. Olivia sighed her eyes watering from Fitzgerald badgering her and not knowing how to respond. All she could do was cry and hope this nightmare could come to an end.

"I think you can go now" Fitz said dismissing her for the third time. She never budged.

"I've known you to be many things but never cold" Olivia said.

"Get used to it" Fitz said leaving Cyrus' room. Olivia sat there trying to gather herself while Fitzgerald swaggered down the hallway. He verily wanted to reconcile with Liv but he was thinking with his head. Fitz wasn't going to permit what his heart desired. He wasn't going to allow to his hearts bias get in the way of things, not anymore.

* * *

"Mellie I think we should tell him about us, I'm tired of sneaking around here" Andrew said redressing himself.

"I like the sneaking around it's like we are young again" Mellie said fixing her hair into the routine mountain it seemed to always be in.

"Fitz is my best friend and he doesn't talk to me anymore. He shuts me out because, I took what was his, which is ironic because he's cheated on what was his but that's not the point. The point is I want Fitz to know this wasn't just for pleasure that I actually love you and want to be with you when you guys divorce, that is the plan right?" Andrew rambled on.

"Yes, it's the plan. Terms ends, we divorce" Mellie answered.

"Okay, well he at least deserves to know that we are together" Andrew said

"You're right. I'll take care of it" Mellie said fixing Andrew's tie.

_(So how's that for a second chapter? Review?)_


	3. We're All Wrecking Balls

_I am still in school and this next week will be my last meaning faster and more updates for this story and my other story I'll Find A Way. _

_I hope you guys like this next chapter, make sure to tell me what you think! Love y'all!_

**Chapter Three: We're All Wrecking Balls**

Mellie strolled into the Oval Office disregarding the secretary whom tried to convince her she was needed else where. Opening the door she knew she had a decision to make: tell Fitz about Andrew or not tell Fitz about Andrew. She knew if she mentioned Olivia, it would just torment him and so that was out of the picture however revealing her and Andrew's torrid affair would cause tension.

"Mellie, it's nice to see your political determination hasn't stopped you from barging in on important meetings" Cyrus said exiting out of the oval. Mellie glared at him as he walked out folder in hand.

"Is there something you want?" Fitz said drinking a glass of scotch.

"You're different and you're shutting me out ever since Olivia-" Mellie blurted out

"Don't you dare mention that name in this office!" Fitz exclaimed getting into a state of intoxication.

"You can't keep moping and drinking. It's not good" Mellie said slowly making

sure he understood her words clearly. Fitzgerald's mood disagreed with Mellie's jabber about redundant things like Olivia.

"You spend a superfluous amount of time worrying about Olivia. Why don't you just forget about her? I already have" Fitz responded sipping his scotch.

"She is your mistress so yes" Mellie stopped herself mid-sentence watching Fitz taking a last sip of his glass.

"STOP DRINKING AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT" Mellie said throwing his glass of scotch towards the adjacent wall they were facing. Fitz became alert, he widened his eyes to his wife who was frustrated and irritated.

"I'm trying to tell you that I've been seeing Andrew again" Mellie quietly said. Fitz to his surprise felt nothing: not happy, sad, angry, disappointed; he was impartial.

"I don't even know why I told you. You're drunk" Mellie scowled waiting for a reaction.

"Say something" She continued.

"Great" Fitz retorted sarcastically breaking his silence.

Mellie scoffed but she then drew herself back to the elegant women she once believed she was. She left the room.

Fitzgerald called for his secretary "Lauren"

"Yes sir" She responded quickly.

"Get Andrew's ass in this office" President Grant demanded.

"Yes sir" She said going back to cubicle to dial and connect with his extension.

"Vice President Nichols, President Grant needs you in his office pronto" Lauren said nervously as Fitz watched her order Andrew to the oval. He put his hand up gesturing for her to relay Andrew's message.

"He said he'll be there when he can" Lauren said hanging up.

"Where the hell is he?" Fitz questioned

"Sir, I'm not sure" Lauren said truthfully. Fitz walked towards Andrew's office which was a long ways from his office but he was going to talk to him. Fitz was the most powerful man on this planet, no one would undermine his authority. He strutted into the Veep's office feeling brazen.

"Fitz I was just making my way over to you" Andrew obviously lied.

"Lying doesn't suit you Andrew"

Fitz said looking him dead in his eyes. Andrew grew uncomfortable.

"She told you" Andrew replied.

"I'm not fighting you for her, on the contrary you have my blessing.. I guess" Fitz answered with a tone of sass.

"We used to be best friends once. I'd like to think that we could at least be amenable to this" Andrew said sincerely.

"You are a coward. I needed a centrist politician as my veep and you were there. We're not best friends. We are a political duo." Fitz spoke bluntly.

"And lest you not forget you are a philandering cad who will screw anything with a pulse, do not come talking to me about political bonds" Andrew retorted back adding fuel to the argument.

"What are you getting at?" Fitz said heated letting Andrew try to justify his argument.

"You broke the greatest political duo you could've ever had" Andrew responded trying to taunt him.

"My marriage? Andrew, you think you know what happened? You criticize and condone my affair but your biased because you think you love Mellie" Fitz said laughing.

"I do love her, it might be a joke to you but I love her" Andrew professed

"Good because I'm not wasting anymore time over her" Fitz revealed stepping closer to Andrew.

"She lied there" Andrew said with his eyes slightly watering.

"What?" Fitz wondered confused.

"She lied there half conscious and high off of OxyContin, she wanted to die, your father invaded her and made her want to die, you understand that, she wanted to die!" Andrew said revealing a secret Mellie had hidden for sixteen years, "I found her and I saved her. I put back the pieces and made her who she is. Politically she might sicken you but she is great and sensual" Andrew said stopping himself.

"I had no comprehension of this event" President Grant said almost sounding like he was dealing with a bureaucratic issue.

"I love her. I need for you to accept that" Andrew said. Fitz acknowledged what he was trying to iterate.

* * *

Fitz sat on his office couch, with his eyes closed thinking, it was the simplest thing he could do and it was better than drinking.

"Mr. President, Olivia Pope would like to speak to you" His office secretary said peeping through his door.

"No" Fitz said sternly.

"Whenever she calls you tell her, I'm busy with my new education agenda the president" Fitz continued. Lauren entered back out of the oval.

"Ms. Pope, I'm terribly sorry but the president is in an important meeting about his new education bill with the veep" Lauren said.

"Well connect me to Cyrus Beene" Olivia said on the other line sitting in her apartment.

"Alright" Lauren said. She dialed the extension and asked permission to speak with him.

"Olivia" Cyrus said unsurprised that she called.

"I don't know why I bothered calling him" She admitted with sorrow.

"He's not thinking rationally which ironic because the stability of the republic is impeccable" Cyrus responded multitasking.

"I've never been able to tell my side. Why I left, I was the problem so I fixed it by leaving. I left so he could have a better life, so he could take care of his family, so that I wouldn't be an incessant reminder of his infidelities" Olivia confessed across the phone line. Cyrus remained silent not knowing what rejoinder to make. Olivia exhaled and continued to talk, "I took Jake and thought I could start a new life-"

"You can call me with crocodile tears and tell me how you're relationship with Fitz is about as worthy as fecal matter or you can fix it, not the Olivia Pope fixing, I mean the sentimental fixing which normal humans do, when they're in love, I don't know much about that because I am a wrecking ball but I do know that you need to make amends" Cyrus interrupted.

"We're all wrecking balls Cy, we're in Washington" Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Her advice given by Cyrus was transparent. She could either fight for Fitz and make things right or she could let go definitively. It was her choice to make and with each decision lay an irreversible choice to her and Fitzgerald's potential prospect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mistresses Love Good Poetry**

Olivia waited patiently for Cyrus to arrive. She settled for coming to a new Belgian-French restaurant Cyrus raved about. She spotted Cyrus and saw the server directing him over to Olivia's table for two.

"Sorry, I'm late. Busy day, you know planning a White House dinner is a lot more onerous then it's cracked up to be" Cyrus said kissing Olivia on the cheek.

"White House dinner?" Olivia tried asking him without seeming to desperate for an answer.

"Yes, something for the arts. Who knew Fitz was so passionate about the arts funding. Ever since Maya Angelou died, anyways you don't want to hear about that how's OPA" Cyrus expressed.

"There is no OPA" Olivia bluntly stated. She took a sip of their complementary wine and tried to refocus herself off from OPA. It had been a battle getting the business back from Abby. Abby decided to hire new litigators and lawyers and even an investigator. She even renamed it; Whelan &amp; Wright Crises Firm, out of deference to her late colleague, another secret she also refused to tell Olivia about. Quinn stayed employed at B613 and Huck was compensating for lost time with his newly reunited family. Abby was still bitter over Olivia leaving D.C and didn't think she was fit enough to take the reigns of the firm back. Olivia had officially lost OPA.

"The dinner though? Why a White House dinner in the middle of May?" Olivia wondered eagerly.

"PBS is dedicating an hour long tribute to Maya Angelou. The White House is hosting a dinner subsequently which will consist of Fitz announcing a writing scholarship he will be giving out every year to 'gifted American writers who can overcome adversity'" Cyrus said talking with such velocity he lost his breath.

"For Maya Angelou? Whose idea was that?" Olivia said appalled.

"Fitz's, and after all she was a poet laureate for 43" Cyrus said trying to decipher his menu.

"Fitzgerald Grant focusing on the arts?" Olivia thought this was particularly peculiar. Ultimately she knew why his this was his focal point, she knew why there was such an emphasis on Maya Angelou.

"Yes, this dinner will help him create bonds with humanitarians and humanitarians help activists and activists make the world go 'round" Cyrus remarked. Olivia gave off a light chuckle. Pushing her hair off her shoulder she saw the waiter approaching their table.

"What would you like off ze menu?" The waiter said with a very thick accent.

"Um, un croque monsieur" Cyrus said trying to impress them with his French.

"Et toi mademoiselle?" The waiter asked

"Je voudrais une salade et un jus de pomme, si vous plaît" Olivia ordered.

"D'accord" The server replied.

"What the hell? When did you learn French?" Cyrus said astonished.

"I went to multiple boarding schools, I learned Cantonese, Spanish, French, and Latin which is essentially useless but about the dinner, I need to go Cy" Olivia said changing the subject.

"No Liv, it'll deter him from the relevance of his announcement" Cyrus responded with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to make amends like you said last week. I need to try to talk to him" Olivia pleaded with him attempting to get an invitation.

"Well if you're certain you want to be seen publicly and actually" Cyrus had an idea, "I need another speaker to read one of Angelou's poem you think you can do that?"

"Thank you Cyrus, I owe you one" Olivia said grabbing her stuff.

"Dress elegantly but not too elegant" Cyrus said.

"Okay, I have to go" Olivia said

"No, you haven't even gotten your food yet" Cyrus responded

"It was just salad you can eat for me" Olivia said walking away.

* * *

Fitz gave off a loud sigh as he properly formatted his bow tie onto his tuxedo. Looking at himself in the mirror he let all types of things engulf his mind. There was B613 and Rowan to stew over, Andrew and Mellie, and Olivia, he preferred not to ponder over one or the other too long because it had a tendency to make him indisposed. B613 killing Jerry as revenge was undomesticated, but so was sleeping with your best friend sleeping with your wife or your mistress leaving you for another man to go moonlight in the sunset. He felt it again the nausea, he wanted to regurgitate. It seemed like the only sentiment getting by him, happened to be repugnance. He sighed again continuing to look at himself in the mirror. He never thought he was extremely good looking but today he thought he looked exceptionally decent. His hair slicked into the typical routine two part swoop, his suit finely pressed and his shoes were a slick black Italian leather, and his face was rather aesthetic and engaging but his eyes were inadequate, his eyes made it known he was incomplete. Multiple knocks erupted from the door disconnecting him out of his daze.

"It's me" Mellie wandered into the room. Fitz looked at her then continued looking at himself in the mirror.

"You look handsome" She said brushing the back of his tuxedo.

"I think you're supposed to use that line on Andrew" Fitz replied.

"Damn it Fitz, I'm trying. You are miserable but you can not take that out on me because I am happy" Mellie said trying to speak civilly to her husband.

"The thing about you Mellie, which you seem to disregard is that you shatter every good thing you receive" Fitz said walking to the opposite side of the room.

"Let's just go to the dinner and we'll fake it as always and call it a day" Mellie said trying to get the whole thing past her.

"Fine by me" Fitz responded upset.

"She's coming" Mellie revealed.

"There are a lot of 'shes' coming you're going to need to be more elaborate than that" Fitz said as if there would be another women they were talking about.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't be doltish"

Fitz stared at her blankly, "Olivia".

"Yes, Olivia" Mellie dryly said.

"Hm"

"Matter of fact, she's reading The Detached'" Mellie divulged fixing her skirt.

"The Detached, that's ironic" Fitz said

"Ha-ha who knew mistresses loved good poetry" Mellie said

Another knock emerged from the door.

"President Grant we are being asked by the NSA to escort you to the dinning hall" Hal said looking into the room. Fitz looked at his Rolex realizing it was 5:45.

"Just on time" Mellie said looking at their room clock.

* * *

Fitz and Mellie greeted multiple bureaucrats, celebrities, activists, humanitarians, and politicians. They needed to be Americana, coy, and gracious to get by the evening unscathed by media scrutiny. President Grant looked over to his shoulder to see one Olivia Pope conversing with a senator. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the various curves on her body. Her dark hair fell over shoulders and had grown a reasonable size since she left D.C, also she was wearing a black dress the complemented her elegantly, her make up done to perfection, she looked beguiling and she knew it. President Grant made his way over to Olivia and the senator.

"Senator Kriemhild" President Grant said extending his hand.

"Mr. President, long time no talk well except on that education bill" Senator Kriemhild said shaking the POTUS' hand. Fitz refrained from staring at Olivia.

"Well, I'll make sure Mellie invites you and Linda into the White House for dinner" Fitz pleasantly promised.

"Oh, where are my manners. President Grant this is the fabled Olivia Pope" The senator introduced or well at least he thought.

"Oh we're very well _acquainted _she brilliantly got me elected both terms, she was my campaign manager" Fitz said being sarcastic but not so sarcastic the senator could pick up on it.

"I was even rumored to be his mistress" Olivia blurted out. Fitz's countenance changed drastically as she said mistress. Still his attention was not diverted off of the senator.

"Oh I don't watch the news that much, Linda tries to get me away from the polling numbers and approval ratings" The jovial senator remarked.

"Well I must make my rounds before we get to the presentation" Fitz said excusing himself.

"Good talk Mr. President" Senator Kriemhild said patting his back.

* * *

"At this time we will begin with the commemoration speech given by President Grant" The presenter said. The audience clapped vociferously. Fitzgerald walked up to the podium seeing multiple cameras at multiple angles of the room.

"We've come here today, gathered because of one ideal: funding for the arts. While I'd love to elaborate on an arts stipulation, I'm honored and esteemed to announce that during this designated time we will give deference to Maya Angelou. I have chosen a poem to read that she wrote that is very relatable to me. Maya Angelou brilliantly worked her way into our hearts with her enthralling literature and works of composition. I think this poem allows for us to realize human nature." Fitz spoke.

"Touched By Angel by Maya Angelou" Fitz began to read.

"We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life.

Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls.

We are weaned from our timidity  
In the flush of love's light  
we dare be brave  
And suddenly we see  
that love costs all we are  
and will ever be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free.

I think everyone should dwell on the truthfulness of this poem" Fitz tried to find Olivia's face in the midst of camera's flashing, video camera's recording, and bone-chilling silence. He finally found her face, he wanted to see her reaction because he knew it was her favorite poem. She looked astonished and mesmerized at the same time. She stared back at him then he averted his eyes.

"Thank you" He said walking off of the stage finding his seat next to his wife.

"I would like to now present Andrew Nichols, who will be reading 'Insomniac'. The presenter said. Reading his poem multiple politicians came up and shared their favorite pieces of literature. It was Olivia's turn. She could recite the poem in her sleep. Maya Angelou was her favorite writer and Fitz was aware of it. It was the reason why they were gathered there, Fitz had no interest in the arts or art funding, so why was he so eager to start now. Olivia was savy enough to know that Fitzgerald wanted to make staying way from him impossible, he was almost irresistible. She swallowed looking at the crowd, which was blinding because of all the flashing cameras. She was on water and she needed to tread lightly. She couldn't be detected as too emotionally attached to the poem. Clearing her throat she began to declaim to the poem.

"The Detached by Maya Angelou" She could already see Mellie's expression change when Olivia began to recite the poem but she didn't let her viewpoint stop her.

'We die,  
Welcoming Bluebeards to our darkening closets,  
Stranglers to our outstretched necks,  
Stranglers, who neither care nor  
care to know that  
DEATH IS INTERNAL.

We pray,  
Savoring sweet the teethed lies,  
Bellying the grounds before alien gods,  
Gods, who neither know nor  
wish to know that  
HELL IS INTERNAL.

We love,  
Rubbing the nakednesses with gloved hands,  
Inverting our mouths in tongued kisses,  
Kisses that neither touch nor  
care to touch if  
LOVE IS INTERNAL.' She recited, smiling to the audience they clapped clamorously. Profuse camera's falshes captured the moment, while she was escorted off the stage.

The rest of the evening consisted of Fitzgerald praising multiple debonair's on their literature. The dinner was a success, Fitz had the dem's in his hand, the humanitatians, the activists, and every other social group at his grasp. The ceremony was over but Olivia wanted to approach Fitz, she needed to make amends.

"Mr. President, Olivia Pope would like to speak to you in the Red Room" Hal said whispering in his ear.

"I don't-" Fitz began

"As much as you want to say no I think you better go" Hal insisted.

* * *

Fitzgerald entered into the room, he saw Olivia standing in the center. She tried to give off a winsome smile but her efforts were futile once she saw he was barely looking at her.

"Hi" She said softly. He said nothing staring blankly at his shoes.

"Art funding? Since when do you care about the arts being funded?" Olivia joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Olivia what do you want?" Fitzgerald said peeved.

"You read Touched By An Angel" Olivia stated.

"So?" Fitz said looking at the ground.

"You know Maya Angelou is my favorite writer, you know that was my favorite poem. I think subtly you're trying to say there's still a chance for us. You wouldn't have gone through the trouble to get Cyrus to plan this. Cyrus shouldn't plan White House dinner's thats Mellie's neck of the woods" She looked into his eyes she could see the incompleteness he was suffering from. "You figured if you got Cyrus to plan it he would tell me about it and invite me"

"Don't beat around the bush just say it"

"You still love me. I saw the way you stared at me from afar when I was talking to the senator and when you were reading the poem. You don't want to see me but you made this event just to get me to come without seeming desperate. You still love me and you are punishing yourself for it"

"There's a line in the poem I read. 'And suddenly we see love costs all we are and will ever be, yet it is only love which set us free' I can't keep doing this. Love is bigger than us and I don't think we can keep up with the cost of it. I love you, I always will but I can't do this again." Fitz said.

"I'm not asking you to. I just want to apologize and make amends. I just want you to know, I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for being cowardly. I have nothing left, OPA's gone-"

"You're forgiven Liv" He interrupted.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" She responded. His eyes turned a shade of darker blue, he tried not to let the water escape from his eyes. He finally gazed at her. Seeing the anxiety and anguish she dealt with.

"You're forgiven" He said again.


	5. Chapter 5: Whispers

_A/N: My sincerest apologies on not updating quickly. I know I have been negligent and lax on posting but I was busy and I have a job now and had to do some summer classes, although it is no excuse; I've gotten back in the groove of things! So here is chapter five! _

**Boswell Law Firm**

"Here at Boswell Law we exude aristocratic, ethical, virtuous and noble standard and well Miss Pope to be frank. Googling your name doesn't exactly serve that purpose" The attorney said looking over her resume.

"I have worked with Senators, CEO'S, The President! I'm sure if you call some of my contacts they will do nothing but give me adulation and gratification" Olivia replied with complete faith in herself.

"You were allegedly our president's paramour" The second attorney interviewing her spoke out.

"Those distressing and fabricated whispers were demolished months ago" Olivia fired back.

The fancy litigator responded with, "Ah, the whisper may have died but the sound still reverberates".

"I have a law degree not only from Georgetown Law but from Princeton and I assure you if you hire me. I will be a great addition to your firm" Olivia said using hand gestures to express her point.

"I will have my representative get back with you in a week or two's time" The lawyer responded escorting Liv out of his office. She smiled and walked out of the corridor eventually entering out of the firm. Her phone began to sound, "What?" Olivia answered.

"A buddy of mine at Boswell Firm told me they were vetting you" Cyrus answered back.

"Cyrus I don't have OPA my savings are almost running dry and bills have to be paid. I need a job"

"But at Boswell and Co? C'mon we both know they only hire people who look like they stepped off of the Mayflower"

"Well can you put in a good word with your friend, they're still hung up over the _allegded_ affair

"I told you, Liv the job is yours if you want it" Cyrus said on the other end.

"What job?" Olivia said confused

"The only job open in our administration right now. Counselor to the President"

"I'd be part of the Executive Branch"

"You would"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"If I took this job If I became Counselor to the President, he would have to meet with me almost everyday. Plus I don't have the qualifications for that job. Fitz and I-"

"Don't worry about qualifications, you are made for this job lest you not forget you helped shape and build this administration. Just say you accept" Cyrus pleaded.

"Alright, fine" Olivia gave in.

"Yes! The band is back together" Cyrus said excitedly. "I'll go tell Fitz"

* * *

**OVAL OFFICE**

"She going to be my counsel? Is she even qualified for that type of ranking?" Fitz said surprised.

"Olivia Pope is the smartest woman I know" Cyrus said, "You know she's qualified as hell to be your advisor. She will come here and she will be apart of this administration again. Do you understand?" Cyrus continued. Fitzgerald shook his head in acknowledgment.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope is here" Lauren said peeping her head in the ajar door. Fitz looked to Cyrus who had a fulfill-your-duty expression carved into his face.

"Sir, should I send her in?" Lauren wondered inquisitively.

"Please do" Fitz responded.

Olivia walked in tote in her hand with a big gray coat that covered her whole body. Fitz smiled as a natural reflex of seeing her. As he became cognizant of his smile his countenance changed.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" He replied.

"I'll be over in the red room hearing about the military situation in Kabul. I'll let you get the ball rolling with Liv" Cyrus responded.

"Thanks Cy" said Fitz. They both watched Cyrus strut out of the office. Olivia took off her coat and set it on the couch.

"Get your stuff" Fitzgerald said sternly.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"I mean grab your stuff. I'm showing you your office and introducing you to your desk secretary. She's a very nice gal her name is Danae she actually went to Georgetown Law like you, she's a real charmer" Fitz babbled. Olivia scoffed and then sarcastically chuckled as they walked down the corridor of the west wing.

"You think because of went to Georgetown Law I would know her" Olivia remarked bitchily.

"That's not why you scoffed" Fitz said reading her demeanor.

"Then why'd I scoff?" Olivia wondered.

"You scoffed because your wondering about me, like the way I wonder about you" Fitz replied opening the door to an office suit that was spacious and had nice furniture, "You wanna know what I'm up too. If I'm screwing someone... Huh? Secretly maybe your wondering this ...you working here under my nose will help us-" Fitz continued stepping up close to Olivia.

"You're very inappropriate" Olivia giggle playfully pushing him away.

"You used to like that though?" Fitz said quizzically.

"I'm not, If you're wondering. I know they say 'once a cheater always a cheater' but I'm not you know having sex with anyone" Fitz revealed in a whisper in Olivia's ear that almost had the capability to make her feel fiery and intense. She didn't appreciate the teasing, not when she's missed being with him in that way for a long time but her fantasies were soon interrupted.

Three knocks came from the door as Danae opened the door.

"Mr. President" She said filling the room with her ditzy voice after she bowed.

"Oh no, Danae you don't have to bow, really" Fitz said

"Oh right" The scatterbrained girl said.

"Danae Haverton, this is your boss the infamous Olivia Pope" Fitz introduced

"Georgetown U" Danae started

"Class of 2005" Olivia finished. "Professor Crosby Constitutional law class"

"Glad to see your well acquainted" The president said.

"Well, acquainted. Olivia was a dynamite, the resonance in her name would strike people with fear" The young woman recalled.

"Times definitely have changed" Olivia said giving them a fake smile.

"Oh not that much she still strikes fear in some of our hearts" The president said cracking a joke. Olivia nudged his side.

"I'd assume you two would be more cautious with each other, you know with the whole affair and all" Danae blurted out. Olivia's eyes grew relatively big and the president cleared his throat.

"Well" President Grant started

"That accusation" Olivia spoke. It was legitimately awkward, they both spoke at the same time.

"You go ahead" Olivia said.

"No, no, after you" Fitz chivalrously offered.

"No, the rumor that President Grant and I had sexual relations is hurtful to this administration and to the country. It has been hushed long long ago" Olivia confidently said with her usual rehearsed fixer tone. Danae nodded and left.

"We dodged a bullet with that one" spoke Fitz.

"It's not the only one we're going to have to be dodging. I keep lying and every lie I tell just makes me feel like...It's not right for me to be here. Working by your side and pretending like I'm okay with being whispered about again" Olivia revealed

"There will always be whispers you just have to decide if this is worth it or not?" Fitz replied.

"I do but I miss OPA"

"In time. I'm sure it'll be back in your reign but for right now you need this job" Fitz spoke truthfully.

"What does this mean for us?" Olivia asked

Fitz was blunt and made it honest for her, "Whatever we are will be what it is. I don't want to ignite this flame and have it destroy my presidency"

"There was a time when I was more important than all of this" Olivia reminded him.

"Yeah but when Forbes lists you as one of the greatest presidents since Kennedy, nothing is more important than your presidency" Fitz fired back.

"So you care now about optics?" Olivia questioned

"I care about America and maybe when it's someone else's turn to care about America we'll have a shot at us again" Fitz added

"No, I refuse to be second to you. I mean I understand your kids being more important but your job?"

"I can't believe how selfish and unreasonable you are being. News flash: You wouldn't have had anything not even OPA without this administration. The least you can do is be a patriot and let me continue to run America in prosperity"

"Screw you" Olivia fired back. Fitzgerald lightly chuckled not taking her comment to heart.

"I'm going to go. Kabul military crises await" Fitz walked out of the office and shut the door, leaving Olivia isolated in her new office.


End file.
